


Give Me Your Attention

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [111]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Tony Stark, Caring, Cat Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony was trying to work but his boyfriend was making it difficult.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 73
Kudos: 552
Collections: Best works





	Give Me Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).



> This was inspired by a cat video she sent me XD  
> I hope you all like this fluff!

Tony was trying to work. It wasn’t going well.

He glared at the source of his frustration and distraction.

“Damn it, Loki,” he hissed.

Green eyes blinked at him before going back to their preferred task: meaning, standing on Tony’s design sketches and rubbing their furry head against Tony’s face, neck and shirt.

It had been cute, at first. 

Loki had turned himself into a cat for reasons only known to Loki and scratched anyone who came too close. Anyone that is, except for Tony.

Tony had been amused by that, and repaid Loki in scratches and cuddles. (Having a boyfriend who turned into a cat wasn’t even the weirdest thing to happen this week.)

But, it was on the third hour mark that Tony had retreated into the lab to work, Loki had quickly found him, jumped on the table and refused to let Tony do anything productive.

Tony had pet Loki at first and rolled his eyes at the demanding mage. But, when he picked Loki up and placed him on the couch, he thought that would be that.

He hadn’t been back at his workbench for more than three minutes before a black ball of fur was sitting on his work, rubbing against him and biting Tony’s hands when he tried to go back to design schematics.

Frustrated, Tony pushed his chair back, putting himself at an unreachable distance. Loki looked unhappy. Tony just glared into green eyes.

“I’m trying to work, Loki.”

Loki reached out with a paw and batted at the air. It was annoyingly cute, but Tony refused to be swayed.

“Loki,” Tony insisted. “I can’t spend all day patting you.”

Loki gave a sorrowful little meow, looking up at him with big green eyes. Tony tried to remain strong, but he eventually groaned and wheeled his chair a little closer so he could run a hand down Loki’s head and back.

Loki immediately arched into the touch, looking entirely self-satisfied. 

Tony fought down a smile.

“I hope you know,” Tony said. “I’m expecting you to be human again by the time we go to bed.”

Loki gave a meow, which Tony was choosing to translate as a ‘ _yes, Tony_ ’. 

Finally letting his smile out, Tony scratched behind Loki’s ear. He had a feeling he knew why Loki had turned into a cat.

“You know,” he said with amusement, “if you thought I was working too much, you could have just said.”

Loki didn’t grace that with an answer, but he did use a paw to knock Tony’s pen onto the floor. 

Tony supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything else.


End file.
